The reflection
by snivy and scootaloo
Summary: Scootaloo has nothing left. Her parents are dead, Rainbow Dash is too busy for her and she fell out with the rest of the CMC. All she wants is a friend. And now her mirror is talking to her! Poor Scootaloo will take what she can get.
1. All alone

Life wasn't so good for Scootaloo. Her parents were dead, Rainbow dash was too busy training for the wonder bolts to spend time with her, she was flunking her exams and the other day she and the other cutie mark crusaders had a massive argument about their special talents!

"It's not fair!" the orange filly moaned. She gazed out of the cracked window in her room, staring at the world beyond the orphanage. "How come all these bad things keep happening to me? I must be the loneliest pony in all of Equestria." She placed her head on the glass pane as tears trickled down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine which made her jump. Her eyes started to wander to the left as though they were being attracted by something, her legs couldn't help but follow.

They took her to a mirror set in the corner of her room (it was practically the only piece of furniture that wasn't worn, cracked or shredded). It was a tall mirror; its frame was a blood red and on top hung a stone head of some sort of pony like creature. When she was a foal the mirror used to frighten her, she used to imagine that the head would stare at her with its stone cold eyes. No matter how much she tried to hide they would always see right through her.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded, staring into the mirror's empty eyes. The mirror did not reply as it never did. Scootaloo sighed as she shared sights with her reflection wishing it would talk back. In the reflection she saw a young orange filly, covered in dirt and dust with some patches of fur missing (they weren't too noticeable but they could be seen if she looked hard enough). Her mane was more shaggy than Rainbow's, it looked like if Discord started messing with it, dropped some gum into it and tried pulling the gum back out again!

She started to blink slowly as she was lost in her thoughts. Her mind passed through every emotion she had ever felt. Happiness, sadness, anger, jealousy, despair, her mind rattled from side to side. She was losing it, she was hanging on to the edge of her sanity, feeling she was about to let go!

Suddenly she was caught back into the real world when she caught the smell of homemade cupcakes drifting through the window cracks and dancing around the room. Her head began to clear as the smell grew stronger as if she was being brainwashed by the fragrance and calmed herself down as she opened the window to get a better sniff. She was about to jump out to follow the smell when she remembered her deformed wings and realized what she was about to do. She shook her head and trotted towards the door, planting a smile on her flushed round face. She came across some of the other orphans as they played with small action figures, dolls and anything else they could find. Scootaloo didn't talk to the others as she didn't feel to connect with them very well but sometimes she would help some of the newer orphans if they were ever sad and that would always make her feel cheerful and warm inside.

A small unicorn with a black mane and grey coat walked up to Scootaloo, he was holding a daisy crown using his magic.

"Hello Rolo" Scootaloo greeted the grey colt.

The colt smiled at her with big round eyes that were as green as emeralds.

He levitated the crown onto her head as to say "thank you for helping me with my problem"

"You're welcome" she cheerfully replied "Keep remembering what I told you about handling that disability of yours"

The unicorn bounced off almost as enthusiastic as Pinkie Pie. Scootaloo suddenly remembered why she was going out, as quick as a flash she galloped to sugar cube corner to grab one of those marvellous muffins before they sold out.

When she arrived her eyes widened as she saw some pony she would never expect to see standing at the counter with a bag of rainbow cupcakes in his possession. Or should I say some Draconequus. 


	2. cupcakes

Before her stood a lanky creature that towered over every pony in ponyville. It had the tail and body structure of a snake. For a left hand the Draconequus had been given a lion paw and for his right he had an eagle claw. He also had a lizard foot for a left leg and the hoof of a goat for the other. Sitting on his pony like head sat an antler and a blue goat horn. Discord's presence always seems to make Scootaloo shrink down inside, something about him seemed to threaten her as if he was the devil (even though he probably is).

He seemed to be having an argument with Pinkie Pie who was stood behind the counter. It seemed to be a heavy argument with the pair of them on the verge of bursting into flames.

"You're a thief!" the Draconequus boomed

"Me a thief? You're the one who stole the elements of harmony! Anyway I'm not the one who even makes the prices." the pink pony argued back, eyes full of rage. Scootaloo was taken aback by Pinkie's sudden outburst as it was not in her nature.

"Then I suggest going to see your manager and get this mistake sorted out or I'll be seeing them myself and I don't think they want the lord of chaos complaining about their merchandise now would they?" Discord rebelled, smashing his paw onto the glass counter which caused it to shatter, emplacing a large crack into it. Scootaloo shrieked at the thunderous smash, attracting the attention of both the chaotic being and the candy coloured mare. There was a long silence between the three of them until it was broken by Pinkie before things became too awkward.

"Hi there Scootaloo, did you come to buy anything?" She asked Scootaloo trying to change the subject.

"I was going to but I see there's a line" Scootaloo replied, trying to make a joke of the situation.

"Don't worry" The party pony's cheerful tone quickly darkened as she gritted her teeth together "Discord was just leaving. Weren't you?"

Discord was just as surprised as Scootaloo was to hear such an agitated expression come from such a playful pony. He wasn't going to risk staying any longer so he clicked his fingers and a ton of money appeared on the obliterated counter. It was enough for the cupcakes and repairs. He glanced at Scootaloo and did not see a happy filly, he saw the despair in her eyes, how she was holding on to her sanity, questioning her social life. He delivered a warming smile to the Pegasus and with a snap of his claw he dissolved into thin air.

Scootaloo felt confused how the lord of chaos could give her that kind of emotion. She walked up to the broken counter to see the same wide grin on Pinkie's face that she always had. Scootaloo looked at the selection of cupcakes she could choose from. There were blue ones, red ones, purple ones, chocolate ones, rainbow ones, chocolate chip ones, even sapphire ones. They all looked so delicious that she could eat them all; it was so difficult to decide. Then she came up with a way to choose with cupcake was the one she wanted, she should have asked Pinkie from the start.

"What kind of cupcakes are you cooking over there?" she asked curiously, pointing at the pink oven.

"Oooh, my special kind. The Pinkie Pie surprise!" Pinkie practically shouted that last part so loud that even Princess Celestia could have heard her all the way in Canterlot.

"May I have one?"

"Of course you can. I made a fresh batch earlier, on the house!" with saying that, the enthusiastic mare pushed out a tray of pink cupcakes with sky blue frosting on the top.

"What's in them?" asked the orange little filly. Pinkie signalled her to come closer, when she got close enough Pinkie whispered into her ear,

"It's a surprise!"

Scootaloo couldn't help but give out a little chuckle.

"Thanks Pinkie" with that she trotted out of sugar cube corner holding the special cupcake in her hoof.

She came to a bench in the park; she needed somewhere to eat her Pinkie Pie surprise so she sat down to take a bite. Suddenly strange thoughts came into her head. Why was Discord the only pony/Draconequus who saw through her disguise? How could it be that he gave her a warming smile? Why did it have to be him and no pony else? Why the pony that scared her the most? Then another thought came to her mind, one that made her stunned in confusion, as the question spun for a longer time in her head the more her brain felt like it was about to explode.

"Why…why am I afraid of him?"


	3. The next day

The next day …

Scootaloo awoke to the tweeting of bluebirds sitting on the tree next to her window. She gave out a loud yawn and stretched out her hooves and wings as far as she could reach them. She glanced at the corner of her room where the mirror stood, it stared at her as always but instead of a shiver down her spine, she got a spark of curiosity. Slowly she hopped out of her bed and carefully shuffled over to the object keeping her guard up for any unexpected surprises. She placed a hoof on the glass and her reflection followed at the exact same time with the exact same hoof in the exact same place. Next she investigated the sides of the frame, the paint was peculiar because this mirror must have been at least 100 years old but not a single scratch had been placed upon it.

She tried to twist the mirror around to see the back but it was too heavy for her to even budge it in the slightest. She had to squeeze though the small gap at the side, at one point her head got stuck but with her iron will (no pun intended) she managed to get through. It was extremely dusty behind the mirror; a few cobwebs had been made as well.

"Thank Celestia I'm not scared of spiders" she joked. She stared at the wooden back looking for anything unusual when she noticed a small engraving right in the centre of the frame. It was extremely dusty behind the mirror, all she could see was grey and no other colours stood out. She used her hoof to sweep the dust off the engraving, spreading dust into the air and her lungs. She coughed and spluttered for a while trying to get it out but inhaled more in the proses, eventually the coughing stopped and the dust stayed away. She covered her mouth and took a closer look at the carved words. Scootaloo read the words aloud to easily proses what was written.

"May all his memories be revived, May all of him show" as she was reading the description a red glow came from the eyes of the stone head "May him see you world, And may you see his own". The red glow faded into the head as Scootaloo clambered her way out of the dusty corner. Her mane had been filled with dust and cobwebs. She glanced at the mirror and then to her clock, it read 10:30 as finally Scootaloo realized she was late for school!

She forgot all about what day it was and the time, she even forgot about the big test that was happening that day. She charged down the halls passing all the carers in the orphanage. They all gave each other the same confused look as Scootaloo raced down the corridors. Her heart was beating as fast as she was running, she was panting like a dog and she was going so fast she didn't notice the staircase right in front of her. She tripped over her own hooves and plummeted down the stairs head first. She fell to the ground dazed and bruised all over, her eyes weakly opened to a blur. After her eyes had fixed their sight she quickly paced outside and set off for school.

When she arrived Miss Cheerilee was showing pictures of different cutie marks to the other children. Scootaloo burst the door open and stood their panting drastically looking like she was about to pass out. The students stared at her silently as Cheerilee walked over to Scootaloo to ask her the question that was on everypony's mind.

"Scootaloo, what happened?" she asked noticing her mane, bruises and vicious panting. Scootaloo didn't respond she didn't want to waste energy on speaking. Instead she slowly walked over to her seat and sat down without looking around at the whispering fillies and colts that were engaged on her appearance. Cheerilee knew Scootaloo could be stubborn and that she wouldn't cooperate if Cheerilee tried sending her home so she just let her try to catch up with the lesson as best as she could.

Scootaloo was listening to Cheerilee when something came into her mind, she wasn't doing the test! She tapped the shoulder of the filly beside her to ask about what was going on. Apparently the test was next week and she misheard the date, she felt much better after hearing that now she had a chance of passing.

After the lesson ended all the foals ran outside so they could get home. Scootaloo's happiness soon faded when she looked over to another area of the playground to see an earth pony and a unicorn eating lunch together. They looked so happy but they were missing something, they were missing a Pegasus. A tear trickled down her cheek at the sight of them and she walked away slowly on her own.

_"__There was a time when ponies were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that friendship never dies  
I dreamed that Celestia would be forgiving_

_Then I was happy and unafraid  
When dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No cider untasted_

_But the shadows come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame_

_They tolerated my stubbornness and pride  
They filled my days with endless wonder  
They took my friendship in their strides  
But they were gone one tragic day  
And still I dream they'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed"_


End file.
